


sweater tension

by r0wlets



Category: Tales of Crestoria, Tales of Series
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Tension, i want one of them to break the other person's back ok these are horny hours, vicious/aegis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0wlets/pseuds/r0wlets
Summary: It's an average night for Vicious to go to the pub. Just him and the ugliest sweater that Aegis knitted for him. Oneshot. Rated mature for explicit language and mild sexual themes.
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	sweater tension

_ sweater tension _

Vicious could feel half the pub staring at him as he entered.

This was the ugliest fucking sweater, one giant blob of beige akin to the drab walls of a children’s hospital. Itchy, too. Real fucking itchy. It was like having lice but every louse was on fire and took a shit and irritated the arse. And painfully unflattering. Covered every damn itch of his well-trained muscles and cool-ass scars as if he were some old lady. Well, except his stomach. He fought tooth and nail to make sure his mark was still exposed for the world to see. 

It was the middle of winter, and Aegis, ever the pain in the arse shrew, kept whining about their finances. So much, in fact, that he’d taken up knitting to make some of their supplies. Vicious always joked about the man needing a hobby. Whenever they were lodged somewhere, he’d always bitch and moan about something, usually about Vicious and Misella squandering their funds on booze and meat. 

“Well, what else do you expect us to do in the middle of fucking winter?” Vicious had asked him one day, beer mugs and rib bones littering the table. Next to him Misella was giving Aegis a similar deadpan look as she gnawed on another rib. “You said no more bar fights, no more public indecency, no more me pissing in trash cans to ‘assert my dominance’. You think you my fucking mum or something?” 

As expected, all the little bitch could do was blush and turn around, stomping away. But that was the kicker for him to take up knitting, and the next day he came back with a bunch of balls of yarn. Aegis wasn’t new to the craft; apparently it was one of the less useless crafts he’d learned as a knight, and he spent the next fortnight holed up in his room knitting shit. 

In retrospect, it was probably a mistake to leave the man to his own devices. When he finally came out of his hole, he gathered the party and gave each of them the ugliest piece of clothing known to man. Kanata was the only one out of them who was happy, probably because he was raised to be a brainless sheep back at the old breeding ground he’d been raised in. He put that malformed hat on his head like a crown and ran right outside to build a snowman.

Misella held her shawl away from her as if it were a dirty diaper. “Why would you think I’d wear this?”

“ _ Why would you wear what that creep gave you instead of burning it with the rest of the orphanage? _ ” Vicious thought, side-eyeing her.

Aegis was much more patient, sighing. “It’ll keep you warm.”

“You should focus on keeping Kanata warmer, then.”

“If you fuck you’ll keep him plenty warm.”

Both of them gave Vicious a dirty look. Kids these days. Sipping at his beer, Vicious held the sweater in front of him, raising an eyebrow in amusement. “And how the fuck did you come to the conclusion that I’d wear this lumpy piece of garbage?” he asked.

Aegis was much less patient with him. “You don’t have to wear it, Great Transgressor,” he snapped. “I just thought since you were the muscle of the group, it’d do us no good if you froze to death in an alley somewhere.”

Vicious smirked. “And I thought you’d like it better if I died in a ditch somewhere, salvage what little sissy knight boy pride you got left.”

“Fine, I’ll take it back! Do us all a favor, Great Transgressor.”

“Hmmm...maybe I’ll keep it after all. Use it as a hefty snot rag or arse cleaner.”

“Don’t use my work to wipe your rear end, you absolute cretin!”

He remembered them wrestling for a bit after that, enjoying the way Aegis’s pasty face turned pink as soon as he pinned him against the floor. It was a totally unfair shot; the knight probably weighed as much as a babe prickleboar, if that, but he enjoyed watching him squirm under him, clawing to try and get the sweater back. “How’s it feel, knowing my shitstains are gonna be all over your hard work when I’m done with it?” he kept lording over the knight.

Well, obviously things hadn’t gone that way after all, and here he was, looking like a fool to half the damn town. It was one of the colder nights in the season, so Vicious decided to say fuck it and use the sweater with its intended purpose, however hideous it was. At least it was warm. Loathe as he was to admit it, he really didn’t want to imagine how much Aegis spent on it compared to the others’ clothing, because that would almost certainly warrant a thank you. Vicious did not like thanking anybody. 

With a low growl, he managed to stop most of the people from gawking at him as he took a stool and signalled the barkeep for a beer. From a young age, he knew the best way to life was to indulge in excess and live every second as if it were your last. Aegis could always learn a thing or several from him.

He sighed into his foam. Freedom had its downsides as well. Ever since he started getting tied up with the kids and Aegis, a new feeling constantly squirreled into the innermost workings of his brain - worry. He should’ve ditched the lot of them a long time ago; god knew he had plenty of opportunities of ridding himself, but somehow he always kept coming back in their lives. Misella called him a parasite, but was he really a parasite when the kids were poorer than he was and he was usually the breadwinner of the group? He was pretty sure when he wasn’t around, Misella made meals out of grass and worms for everyone. Useless bunch.

And Aegis himself, Jesus. For a knight with a hundred useless trades, he was worse than the kids sometimes. Man could hardly go to the market without nearly getting swindled by a pickpocket or a group of orphans or a scheming old hag every damn time. Vicious started keeping a bottle of alcohol just to throw at the knight’s wounds whenever he got his arse kicked in a mugging. It was a wonder he had any money at all.

Might as well serve as a maid, then. Maybe he could knit Vicious something to keep his cock warmed when he went piss out back. That cold was brutal on his dingle.

“Man really walks into a bar wearing his grandma’s sweater.”

“What is he, a homosexual?”

Every muscle in Vicious’s body twitched as he slowly took another swig. Bible-thumping freaks, a lot of them. He knew exactly the type. Ugly holier-than-thou people, thinking the slightest ruffle from the status quo was grounds for flashing their Vision Orbs. He fought his instinct to whip it out and flash every damn patron in the pub, at least until he had enough booze in him. 

But these fucking homophobes were really trying his nerves, throwing around slurs like water, calling him a….well, he  _ was  _ a proud homosexual, but he was the only one who got to flaunt it around like that. The average man could never handle his massive, mighty cock like that. 

The final straw was when they began to poke at his sweater. Couple of young idiots, not much older than Kanata and Misella, drunk off their noggins. One of them pinched at the material, scoffing. “Awww, looks like your boyfriend really screwed up his stitching. Pussy can’t even make a sweater for his boyfriend?”

“Better than you can.”

With a final swig, Vicious pushed his mug off the edge of the counter, slamming it to the floor with a loud crash. The music and chatter stopped and now all eyes were on him.  _ Good.  _ The more attention on him, the better. He thrived on chaos. Throwing his head back, he pulled off his sweater and tossed it to the stool next to him, showing off his bare chest to the world. “Well, men? Which one of you wants to take shots off of me first? I promise I taste as good as this godforsaken swill.” 

Now he’d promised Aegis he’d get into less barfights, but that didn’t mean they were completely off the table, so he didn’t feel too much guilt as he took the nearest bum rushing towards him in a carefree headlock. They were just having harmless fun, relieving stress as he knocked the fool into two others, sending more stools crashing. And if they wanted to try and act like tough men, he had no choice but to put them in their place. No one cared for a haughty little bitch. 

When he was finally bored scrapping around, he stumbled out into the harsh winds, holding the balled up sweater in his arms. It was sopping wet with an unknown substance, either beer or piss (he really hoped the former). He took one sniff of it and scrunched up his nose. “Christ,” he groaned.

It really would do him some good if he took better care of his things sometimes. Goosebumps covered his torso as he made the trek back to their lodgings. Being the Great Transgressor, he’d been through much worse situations than this, but he still froze his arse off. Worse yet, it began to snow halfway, making a sharp contrast of white in his thick, black hair. Mother Nature never really let him get drunk nowadays. 

Expecting to come back to everyone in bed, Vicious was mildly surprised as he came in when Aegis stirred from his chair, reading some dopey knight book. If he were any other man, he’d say he was almost happy to see the knight up to greet him, but he was the Great Transgressor. He had his own way of doing things. Grunting, he threw the sweater at Aegis’s feet. “Wash this,” he snarled, wrapping himself with Misella’s unused shawl. 

Aegis looked at him with utter disgust. “What the hell do you want me to do? I told you not to use it for your rear.”   
  


“I didn’t. Help me warm up, would you? I’m fucking freezing.” 

“You’re such a child sometimes, you know that?” 

Vicious had to admit he was mildly turned on as Aegis grabbed the towel from him and began roughly rubbing his chest. Not as roughly as he would’ve done it himself, of course, but rough enough by the knight’s standards. His lips curled up into a smirk as he stared down at the knight drying his backside. “Now stroke my cock like that, why don’t you? It’d appreciate the treatment, t- aaa, you little shit!” 

He jumped as Aegis yanked on his cock so hard that he thought he was gonna rip it right from him. He didn’t think the man had it in him and couldn’t help but be so painfully aroused that everything swelled in his pants. “I’ll draw you a bath in a few minutes and wash your sweater in the morning,” he said in a low growl. “Now do keep it down. The kids are already sleeping.”

Vicious bit on his hand to muffle his shudders as Aegis jerked his cock several more times, enough for precum to slide down his leg but not enough for him to orgasm. Before he had any chance of climaxing, Aegis let go and walked away, unconcerned of the Great Transgressor’s quiet curses. “Bastard! Get back here and finish me off!” 

Aegis stopped in his tracks to give him a deadpan look. “Make me.”

Oh, he’d make him, all right. As soon as Aegis turned on the water in the bathtub, he shoved that little fool straight into the wall and clutched at his flat arse, eliciting a whine from his younger counterpart. They glared at each other for a few seconds, unsure whether this was the cue to have a sloppy drunk makeout session or not. Then Vicious put a hand on the wall, smirking, his other hand still exploring Aegis’s non-existent rear-end. “Forget about the sweater. Wash me.”

“You idiot. You’ll catch a cold if you walk around dressed normally.”

“Idiots don’t catch cold.”

“Shut up. I’ll wash your sweater in the morning.”

“And me?”

Aegis abruptly turned around and reached for Vicious’s belt. “Keep it quiet or I’ll drown you myself.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> dude the only reason this didn't get hornier is because i've been working on this for six hours and i'm losing steam. but i've been dying to write for this pair since crestoria's story came out so. expect more in the future finger guns.


End file.
